


Teatime with Diabol

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shy! Minhyun, Spoonz Cafe AU!, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Minhyun is smitten for that cute waiter at Spoonz cafe.





	Teatime with Diabol

“You’ve been stalking him for over 3 weeks.” Seongwoo hissed. “Have some dignity and ask for his number man.”

“I’m too embarrassed to do it.” Minhyun hissed back and ducked down to his latte when the cute waiter walked past him with the orders for the table by the window. The fox-eyed man couldn’t help but sigh in delight when the waiter chat cheerfully with the customers, his fake white tiger ears and tail wiggling.

* * *

It was a rainy day when Minhyun first met the cute waiter at Spoonz cafe. Owned by Jonghyun’s older sister, he dropped by to the cutesy cafe to pass some books he borrowed from his friend.

Pushing the unexpected heavy door, the literature major took in the pastel color interior, the cute plushies and the waiters with the adorable animal accessories.

“Hi,” he flagged down one of the passing waiter with the welsh corgi ears and tail, inwardly sniggering at the ‘Slime’ name tag man was wearing on his outfit. “Do you know where Jonghyun is?”

“BT? He should be by the counter.”

“Thanks.” He turned to the counter and noticing the customer in front of the cashier, decided to eye the cake display, wondering whether he could wrangle a free dessert from his friend.

A low cough dragged him out of his daydream and Minhyun looked up to see a man that was pretty handsome even by his standards, adorable tiger ears peeking over his black hair.

“Hello, how can I help you today?”

“Uh…” Panicked, Minhyun stared at the menu by the cash machine, “One vanilla latte please.” Secretly he peered at the name tag and stared in despair at the pink ‘Diabol’ on the white name tag.

“Vanilla latte for Minhyun?” He looked up to see _Diabol_ looked quite apologetic. “I think I messed up with your latte.” He frowned sadly at the messy foam art. “It looks so easy when Cindy was doing it.”

“I think its a nice looking leaf.” Minhyun points out.

“It supposed to be a heart.” Minhyun blinked as the fake ears on _Diabol_’s head seems to quailed in despair.

“Well, if you turn it this way it looks like a heart to me. I mean heart do come in different shapes and sizes.” He end it dumbly.

That made the waiter laughed, eyes crinkling in delight.

And when he laughed like that, he literally redefines the word ‘sunshine’ to him, his childish yet charming laughter ringing in the cafe, pulling everyone into his boyish charms.

And that was the moment Minhyun fell in love.

* * *

Jaehwan eyed the latte Minhyun was holding and his look of despair. “You didn’t ask for his number then?”

“I clammed up.” He whimpered, but then perked up. “I did find out he goes to our university studying music production and like all kind of bread.”

“That’s progress I supposed.” The loud mouth music major noted. “Maybe next time you could, you know, get his name and actually ask him out you stalker.” He teased.

* * *

Jonghyun snorted. “Please stop stalking my co-worker Minyeon-ah.” He passed the green tea frappe. “It’s like you been in this cafe everyday for the past month and seriously the pining is too much.”

“Do your sister know you’re being rude to your customers Jjyu-ya?” Minhyun threw back at his best friend while looking around furtively for the cute waiter.

“Everyone but him noticed you stalking him.” The gamer snorted. “He’s a bit dense when it comes to things like these so you might wanna try the direct approach.”

“I don’t even know his name.” Minhyun couldn’t help but wail in despair.

Jonghyun stared at him balefully. “Buy the most expensive thing on the menu and I might tell you.”

“That’s blackmail.” Minhyun blanched.

“No, its good marketing. You want his name or not?”

The two stared at each other. “Fine, what’s the most expensive thing on the menu?” Minhyun inwardly hoped Jonghyun would take pity on his friend and won’t murder his wallet in the name of profit.

“That would be the Diabol Summer Set: Strawberry shortcake and Macaroon with strawberry latte.” Minhyun whimpered as he passed the money, his teeth already aching over the sweetness waiting for him.

“Chin up Nyeon-ah. Its Dongho’s favourite set.” Jonghyun grinned as the fox-eyed man perked up.

“Dongho?” Minhyun tested out the name, and quite liking it.

“Yes?” He froze and turned to find the man in person standing behind him, holding a tray full of empty plates. “Did you called for me?” With a snigger, Jonghyun left the two.

“Uh…Would you like to grab a cup of coffee, sometime?”

_Diabol _stared at him before looking down pointedly at the cup of green tea frappe Minhyun was holding. “No offense Minhyun-ssi, but you don’t drink coffee.” He pointed out.

“How did you…”

“You’ve been coming over to the cafe everyday for the past month. I think I would noticed your order.” He grinned, for a moment blinding Minhyun with his bright smile. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Would I get a yes if its true?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure.” Dongho smiled. “I was hoping you would ask.”

“Oh.” Minhyun blushed. “Uh, why didn’t you ask me back then?”

“Its against policy to ask customers out.” _Diabol_, no, Dongho grinned.

* * *

Dongho giggled as his co-worker Cindy (Call me Minki) settled the fox ears on Minhyun hair, tugging playfully at the fox tail hanging from the back of his apron. “Thanks for this Minhyun-ah. Aron hyung twisted his ankle and there’s an event today so we need everyone on deck to help out.”

“Anything for you Dongho-ya.” The temp worker cheerfully clinged to his boyfriend. “Uh, which one is Aron again?”

“Slime.” Dongho, Minki and sheep-eared and fluffy hat wearing Jonghyun said in unison.


End file.
